Membranes with incisions are used in hydraulically damped engine mounts in nozzle cages to reduce pressure differences between the working chamber and the compensation chamber. In this way, noise in the vehicle resulting from cavitations can be avoided. In order to ensure the function, it is necessary to keep the position of the incisions constant relative to the nozzle cage. In the prior art, this is usually accomplished by a form fit in the decoupled membranes, i.e. in membranes, which can move axially within the nozzle cage. For example, a nose extending in the axial direction is formed on the nozzle cage, wherein the nose engages in a recess of the membrane. Therefore, the membrane can still move axially, while avoiding a rotation of the membrane in the circumferential direction.
An alternative anti-rotation mechanism is described in the documents JP 2009-168183, EP 1 559 926 81, FR 2 902 162 and EP 1 306 576 81. The solution indicated there includes a pin arranged on the membrane wherein the pin engages a hole of the nozzle cage. The height of the pin is such that the form-fit connection between the pin and the hole in the nozzle cage is always ensured regardless of the axial position of the membrane. Thus, the membrane can move axially and is also secured against rotation in the circumferential direction.